The Perfect Passion
by naughtysparrow
Summary: Carmon doesn't know what to do in life. When it looks like all hope is gone and she is about to give up on life, she meets Edward. Life gets better with him around. She'll do anything for him. Even kill.
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone! Okay my first chapter is a little weak but it will get better i promise! Also when reviewing, constructive critisism is great but flaming isn't. So yeah....here is the first chapter, I hope you enjoy and please review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Edward Scissorhands. hehe That sounds funny....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE PERFECT PASSION  
  
The perfectly manicured lawns were blanketed with sheets of glistening white snow. Carmon found it hard to believe that it never snowed until he came along. Edward Scissorhands is what they called him. She had never heard such an absurd tale in her life. Atop of that lonely hill sat a dark, dusty manor where, it had been said, a man with scissors for hands once lived. Of course, there was no proof because everybody said he was dead and all they had were their bogus stories. Nobody had enough guts pumping in their pathetic bodies to go see if it were true.  
  
Carmon sat on the neatly spread cotton sheets of her bed and stared at the magnificent mansion. She longed to go explore the mysteries of the house. She looked away long enough to see her mother standing in the doorway. "Don't get any ideas! You're already in a great deal of trouble. What were you thinking?! Dying your hair blue and staying out until 3 a.m.? Your father and I didn't raise you this way."  
  
Carmon's mother seemed to whine forever. Carmon grinned at the thought of her parents' faces last night when they saw her. It was as if somebody had thrown a dead carcass right at them. "Stop smiling!" her mother snapped. "Get ready for dinner." she demanded. "Oh yes mother dearest." Carmon spat sarcastically.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Another fight with her parents got Carmon sent to her room without food once again. It didn't matter though. Nothing really did. The people she hung out with weren't exactly friends. They were just inhabitants that gave her the drugs and booze that kept her going. She couldn't find happiness in her own home so she had to buy it. But Carmon had something in mind. She would get away from all of this. She would stage the perfect suicide. Full of drama and sorrow. She would sneak to the house on the top of the hill and commit the most frightful form of suicide anybody has ever dreamed of. She wasn't afraid of dying, it was just a matter of where she'd go afterwards.  
  
The alarm clock on her nightstand blinked 2:30, meaning that it was time to bring the plan into effect. Carmon quickly got up and scurried to the window. She carefully raised the window and quietly stepped out. Crossing across the lawn she started to feel chills creep up her spine. But she knew she couldn't back out now. Skipping down the road she carefully thought over her plan again. Everybody would know where to find her. They knew how much she fantasized about the house. It would be perfect. When they walked into they damp, musty house the first thing they'd see is her mangled corpse.   
  
Carmon was shivering by now. She didn't know whether it was the icy weather or the fact that she really was scared deep down, but no matter what it was the arctic chill seemed to freeze the very blood running through her veins. She swung open the heavy door and slipped in quietly. It was everything she had thought it would be. Cobwebs covered the walls where paint had once been. The tools around her looked as if they were torture devices that had been used for evil deeds of a mad scientist. Every time she breathed, dust would sweep her nostrils. She felt as if she were suffocating. The smell was also intoxicating. It smelled like there were hidden bodies decaying.   
  
She reached the creaky staircase and began to climb. By the time she reached the top, she was panting heavily. There were so many stairs. She felt sorry for the person who once lived here. Glancing to the left, she saw a table littered with knives and other sharp objects enclosed in dust and dirt. Tiptoeing over to the table she picked up a knife. She just stared at it. 'It's now or never' she thought. Aloud, she said a prayer. Just when she placed the dirty weapon to her flesh, she heard a shuffling noise to her left. She glanced over and saw something gleaming coming towards her. She kept staring until out of the shadows she saw a man creeping towards her. But Carmon's eyes were focused on his hands. Her eyes widened. Instead of flesh and bone, she saw sharp metal. They weren't hands....they were scissors.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay that was the first chapter. I hope you all liked it. If you didn't my heart will forever be broken.


	2. The notsofrightening stranger

Sorry for the long delay. I was in Jacksonville so i couldn't update. I want to thank everybody who reviewed. I love you all!! ::Gives reviewers a big kiss:: The third chapter will be up soon. All I have to do is type it out. Thanks again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Edward Scissorhands.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carmon gasped and stumbled backwards. She was frozen with fear and couldn't bring herself to scream. It was all true. Edward Scissorhands was real. Carmon placed her hand on the table and sliced open her hand. She made a yelping noise and looked down. Scarlet liquid spilled from the gored hand.  
  
Edward was startled by the girl's yap. "Please," he begged "I won't hurt you. I didn't mean to--"his voice trailed off. The girl's quivering subsided. She was breathing heavily. "Are you Edward?" she asked in a shaky voice. The stranger nodded. He seemed harmless so Carmon moved closer. "Who are you?" he questioned. "Carmon....uh...my name is Carmon." she stammered. She went to shake his hand but decided against it. "Carmon," he repeated "Why were you going to hurt yourself?" he asked with a somewhat bewildered look on his pale, marked face.  
  
"Well," she began, "I just wanted to I guess.....I mean.....I'm unhappy so.....what's the point in living if you can't enjoy it?" she inquired staring into Edward's black eyes. He gazed back. "Could I.....er.....would you mind if I...?"she asked nervously gesturing towards his "hands." Edward hesitated, but moved closer and reached out his hand. Carmon slowly ran her hands over the cold, silver surface. They looked at each other, and for a moment they couldn't take their eyes off each other.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They sat against the the damp wall on the rotting wood floor. Carmon and Edward talked for hours. He told her about what happened with Kim and how alone he felt now. She told him how misunderstood she felt and how she came up with the decision to kill herself. "I'm glad you didn't." he said with a small smile. Carmon laughed and glanced at Edward. "Yeah, me too." she said with a grin.  
  
Carmon looked outside and saw the sun rising. "I have to go." she said getting up. Her plan was ruined now but she didn't really seem to care anymore. "Wait," Edward whispered "Will you come back tomorrow?" he looked hopeful. "Sure, if you want me to." Carmon said hoping he would. "Please." he said with a sheepish smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you have it. Please review, I really appreciate it. Third chapter is coming shortly.


	3. New trust

Here is chapter 3. Just as I promised. It rushes a little but overall it's good. I tried to make it better so I hope you like it. And again I would like to thank everybody who reviewed. I love you guys! ::huggles::  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Edward Scissorhands.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
By the time Carmon arrived at home, the sky was streaked with pales blues and yellows. Luckily, she had sneaked back in her room without being detected. Her parents were sound asleep. She quickly dressed in her pajamas and slid into bed. As soon as her heavy head hit the feather soft pillow she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Edward stood, astonished. The girl wasn't afraid of him. And she actually seemed to enjoy his company. Edward was so filled with joy, he felt dizzy. He hadn't been this happy since he was with Kim. That was so long ago. But Carmon seemed so different from Kim. She had odd colored hair and wore dark colors. The thing that Edward really noticed, was her distressing eyes. Her dark, bottomless eyes didn't look like happiness had ever graced them.  
  
Edward realized he had a strange urge to change that. Now more than ever he wished she were in his presence. All he could do was stand where he was and wait. He usually sat and stared out the window but now he had something to look forward to. A smile brushed across his face but vanished as a disturbing thought entered his mind. What if she went back to town and told everybody he was still alive? Edward paced towards the wall and leaned against it. His once gleeful thoughts turned into a swirling, black pool of trouble and doubt.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sunlight streamed into the small, dim room where Carmon was sleeping. The warmth of the sun on her face made her feel comfortable and loved. She still had visions of Edward enchanting her mind. How could anybody hate him? He wasn't dangerous, just misunderstood. Carmon could hardly wait to see him again. She really enjoyed being around him.  
  
She sat up and smiled. It was 4 o'clock. Any moment now her mother would come storming in asking why she slept so late. "Carmon! Get up!" her mother screeched. 'Well, speak of the devil.' Carmon thought.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Night had fallen. Carmon was giddy with anticipation. She was counting down the hours until the next time she'd see Edward. Within another hour, she slipped into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Carmon rose early the next morning. She put on a white t-shirt and pulled on her burgundy plaid pants. She hurriedly ran a comb through her untidy cerulean hair and rushed downstairs for breakfast.  
  
Carmon grabbed a couple pieces of bacon from the plate in the center of the shabby dining room table. "Where are you going so early?" her mother asked as Carmon reached for the doorknob. "Don't worry. I'm just going shopping for Christmas presents." Carmon said irritably. "Okay." her mother said questionably. "But don't spend too much." she warned. Carmon waved the caution off and grabbed her jacket. She sprinted down the road until the mystifying house came into view. When she reached the door, she vigilantly opened it. She skulked up the creaky steps and found Edward. He was standing awkwardly and had a nervous look on his face.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, there it is.....chapter 3. Hope you liked it. More to come soon. Love ya'll! ::Blows kisses:: 


	4. Relations

It's been a while since I updated because my computer crashed, but now it is back! wOOt! Sadly, chapter 5 was on there and it was deleted so I have to do that all over again. Anywho, here is the fourth chapter. And Thanks to all of my reviewers! ::huggles:: Disclaimer: I do not own Edward Scissorhands. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Edward, what's wrong?" Carmon asked fretfully. Edward gazed back at her, dread filling his eyes. "You didn't tell anyone did you? Nobody knows I'm still alive....please tell you didn't tell that I was here." he begged. Carmon was stunned. "No! Why would I do that?" she declared. They just stood for a while staring at the floor. Edward finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry. I was hoping you wouldn't...I mean...I knew that you didn't." "I'm sorry." he repeated wistfully. "I know you are. It's okay. You were just worried. I understand." she uttered, though she only half meant it. He actually that she would turn him in. Carmon felt so miserable that even Edward saw. He moved closer. He wanted to hold her and show her that he was sorry and that he would do anything to take back what he said but he couldn't. He didn't want to hurt her. But something inside of him wouldn't stop. He made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her lean body. He was very careful not to cut her. Edward was glad to see that she relaxed and slipped her arms around him as well. Together they stood embracing. When they pulled away, they were both smiling contentedly. "That was nice." Edward said shyly. Carmon giggled. "Yeah, I liked it." Carmon and Edward sat near the wall together. There were a few minutes of comfortable tranquility. "Want to hear a joke?" Carmon asked. Edward nodded. "Okay, two mean walk into a bar. Ouch!" Carmon jested. "I don't get it." Edward said confused. Once Carmon explained the joke, he laughed so hard, Carmon didn't even know it was possible. "God Edward, it wasn't that funny." she said snickering. "Okay, okay." he finally said. "I have one. What do you call a fish without an "i"?" he began. Even though Carmon had heard this one before, she pretended like she hadn't. "What?" she asked with a smile. "Fsssh!" he yelled laughing. He said it so enthusiastically she laughed as well. "Kim's brother told me that one." he added. "Well, it was very funny." she stated. They told each other jokes and talked for hours. Soon enough, it was time for Carmon to leave again but she came back day after day. Everyday their relationship grew more. As Carmon rested in bed one night, she thought about Edward and realized she couldn't take it anymore. She had to see him. She pulled on jeans and a t-shirt, climbed out her window and made her way to the house. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you have it. Chapter 4. There is more romance in it now so yeah.....Chapter 5 will be up soon. Please review. ::waves goodbye dramatically::


	5. True Love

Author's note: I know it has been forever since I last posted but here is chapter 5. I've been really busy with school starting and then there was like, three hurricanes....so....it's been tough. But here is chapter 5. I really hope everybody enjoys it. I want to thank all of my reviewers and the people who read my story. You guys keep this story up. Disclaimer: I do not own Edward Scissorhands. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Carmon raced down the lonesome street. The mansion came into view as she got closer. Her mind was jumbled with things she wanted to tell Edward. She wanted to tell him that he was the only reason she was alive, that he made her the happiest she had ever been, and that she loved him. Carmon had reached the room where Edward usually stayed, but he wasn't there. She turned around and was about to go look for him, but he was standing in the doorway. "Hello." he said with a smirk. "Hey." Carmon replied, relieved. She thought he had left the house. "I have a surprise for you. Follow me." he proclaimed happily. Carmon hurried after him. She was burning to know what the surprise was. After about fifteen minutes of twisting staircases and swirling mazes, they found themselves in a tiny snow-ridden garden. Carmen glanced around, staring at frost bitten roses and blackened flowers, dead from the cold. She gazed at everything until something magnificent caught her eyes. Towering before her was a glittering heap of ice, carved into the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The ice was carved into a giant rose with the most delicate petals. Carmon gasped and squealed with ecstasy. "So, you like it?" he asked with a gigantic smile spread across his face. Carmon couldn't even catch her breath. "Oh Edward, it's gorgeous!" she exclaimed. She sprinted over to Edward and wrapped her arms around him. After a content few minutes, Carmon pulled away and gently caressed Edward's face. Then she tenderly kissed him on his soft, pastel lips. Carmon yanked away and began to apologized. "I'm sorry Edward." she uttered turning away. "I'm not." Edward whispered with a placid gleam in his eyes. He made his way over to her, and his lips sensitively stroked hers. Edward and Carmon stood ,gaping at each other, beaming. Edward delicately whispered in her ear, "I love you Carmon." Carmon felt enormous, salty tears of joy brimming her eyes as she uttered, "I love you too, Edward." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Okay Chapter 6 WILL be up shortly. Sorry for all of the delay. I love you all. ::blows everyone kisses:: Farewell! 


End file.
